Captured
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Arthur meets a young man who literally falls from a tree and almost lands on him. Arthur shows distaste in the man and wants nothing to do with him but the other feels quite opposite about it. The more they talk the more Arthur finds his curiosity growing about the young man who denies to say who he really is till that night Arthur turns on the TV and sees the same blonde on screen
1. Chapter 1: A git from above

**~Chapter 1: A Git from above~**

* * *

**"_Sun! Sun! Sun! That's what you'll be seeing all through out the day! So put away those umbrellas and rain boots, because the week of non stop rain has finally come to an end!"_**

_Smashing. _Arthur flicked his car radio off and scowled at the sun light that shown through his sunroof. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his emerald eyes to concentrate on how the unfortunate areal weather news report was going to effect his plans that he had been arranging for quite some time, and preciously on _this_ day.

_Troublesome. Truly a troublesome turn of events. _For days Arthur had kept track of the weather and planned his schedule preciously dependent on the forecast. Sunday, which was today, called for non-stop steady rain showers. With that being the prediction, Arthur had exercised that as his opportunity to scavenge the trails in search of finding the perfect location to take photos.

Arthur was a photographer who took photos for either magazine submissions or just for the pure joy of catching something remarkable from behind his lens. Then wasting no time in having them printed and hung around his loft for reminders of his personal accomplishments to himself and the few he invited over.

Sighing in disappointment, he opened his door and stepped out into the gaudy light of the American sun. He swore that the sun back at home in England was much kinder in the sky. Not as harsh on his delicate skin and sensitive eyes.

He strolled to the back of his red mini cooper and elevated the trunk, revealing his camera equipment. Next to it was an umbrella and protective gear to secure the equipment from any water damage. The supplies were always kept in his car for the reason that he almost always took nature shots while it were raining or during day break when the earth was still fresh of dew.

The trunks lid casted shade upon him from the intense sun as he put together his camera and slinging the strap over his neck when complete. Looking back at his Union Jack umbrella that sadly wouldn't be needed, he remembered what shoes he had on. Glossy red rain boots. With no other shoes to change into, it appeared he would have to hike the land in un-necessary attire.

Grunting while yanking the trunk handle back down, he slammed it shut before pushing a button on his key and waited till he heard the mini chirp in alert that it had been locked. With his camera ready around his neck, car securely locked, and sun blazing down upon him, Arthur Kirkland was ready for his photo shoot.

**_~.~_**

_Damn the sun and all its vexatious glory. _Arthur squinted his eyes against the rays of light that would peek through the trees limbs and catch him off guard by shining light in his face. Cursing when his eyes would have to readjust to his surroundings, causing them pain and no instant relief afterwards like most people.

'_The suns rays are a gift from above to give us warmth!'_ Is what the any other person would think, but Arthur Kirkland was not just any other person. He liked to think of himself just a tad higher than the common folk but lower than his beloved Queen. After all, nobody was above the Queen. He didn't see the graceful streams of light that casted from the heavens. The only thing the Englishman saw was a stream of leaking radiation that would slowly kill them all. Time doesn't kill people, radiation does.

His red boots would every so often crunch against twigs or fallen leafs despite his best efforts to keep from doing so. The noises disturbed the forests slumber like state and made any near by animals scurry off in fear of the un-known. Unfortunately, those animals in their natural undisturbed habitats were the principle for his photo shoot. His real intentions were to capture the animals in their _avoiding the forest shower_ affectation, but when did things ever go exactly his way? The weather was definitely now on his list as one of them.

Arthur stopped on the natural dirt trail and ran his pale fingers through his scruffy sandy colored hair in his own misfortune. The day went by with no animal sightings or anything truly worthy of his film. Thinking about retiring early for the day, Arthur slung his camera across his back and made his way back to his car in a walk of abashment. What a disappointment the day turned out to be. The only thing keeping his spirits high were the thoughts of rain following over the land in the days to come. Seeing the earth in its greenest appearance as the rain continued to pour into its roots.

Maybe on his drive home, he could stop by his favorite bookstore and pick up something new to entertain himself while not working. He's been reading _Pride and Prejudice _over and over again to the point where if he were to go to the theater and someone on stage had some dramatic fall off; he would leap onto stage and fill in for the poor lad or lass. But he paled at the thought of a large audience gazing at him under a spot light. Being in the spotlight is and forever will be, the thing in life Arthur despised the most. Having all eyes on you like you are some sort of monkey act that the crowd expects the best performance from. Or what? No flowers after the curtain fall?

_**Crunch, crunch.**_

Sure, it would be a disappointment to have no one waiting on to congratulate you after your hard work had finally paid off, but who needs a pat on the back when you have two arms to do it yourself? He instantly scolded that idea from his mind.

_**Crunch, crunch. **_

Arthur continued his walk with his eyes on the path before him, nothing entirely interesting. Just lost in thought he seemed. Spoiling yourself in your own achievements seemed much more rewarding.

_**Crunch, crunch.**_

_**Snap.**_

Plus, who needs a person's approval of your life efforts anyhow?

_**Rustle, rustle, crunch. **_

Doing what you thoroughly enjoy for a living should be the biggest reward than any amount of pay!

_**CRACKLE, CRACKLE.**_

Arthur halted his hike and frowned in annoyance as he continued to listen. "I say, what is this noise all about!?" he darted his eyes around for an explanation. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he continued onward with his green eyes scanning around, as he made sure to stay alert. What if it had been a bear? A picture of the beast would be a splendid submission. Arthur focused more on the outlook of the picture than the fact that he might be mauled to death by the very animal.

_**CRUNCH. SNAP!**_

He stopped all together and stomped his boot into the ground in frustration. "Is there an animal being mauled to death or something!? What the hell is going-"

Then out of seemingly nowhere, a man fell from one of the trees above and landed directly in front of the Englishman with a loud thud. He shrieked in terror at the astonishment as he leaped back instantly just in time from being crumbled.

Arthur took several steps back to give himself and the intruder more space in fear that the man may suddenly leap up and attack. The stranger was in a blasted tree! He could he delusional for all he knew, or some run away patient at an asylum.

"Ah, ouch, fuck, shit." The stranger groaned sorely, rolling over to his side to clutch his right arm. It appeared to Arthur that he was in intense pain. "That," the man gasped, "wasn't supposed to happen."

Arthur sputtered and looked around as if a group of friends of the mans would come running out from behind the trees with video cameras yelling, _"That was awesome dude! Can you do it again?" _

"Um, pardon me." Arthur awkwardly spoke up, making himself acknowledgeable to the other. The man was in Arthur's way. "Do you mind moving over just a tad? I need to get going." The man froze when he heard an others voice, obviously surprised that he was not alone. Slowly he rolled himself over so he could face his occupier.

"Are you fucking kiddin me?" the man snorted, staring at Arthur's red rain boots before trailing his eyes up to his face. His eyes softened for a spilt second before pain coated them over.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply back to the rude comment but found himself speechless. All he could do was stare at the familiar man on the ground before him. He was very familiar in fact for some off reason. Though covered in dirt, Arthur could make out the man's golden blond hair. His eyes were glazed over pain but that didn't take away the beauty from them.

_So blue. More beautiful than any feather that sprouted from a blue jay. _

The man waited for a response but was met with nothing but a glare. No point in wallowing on the earth's floor, the hurt man steadily raised him self and winced with all his slow movements. His back cracked loudly when he fully stood before hunching over slightly and grabbing it like an old man would.

Birds chirped from their perch, bugs whistled in song, and bones were being popped, and all Arthur could do was stand and listen. I suppose you could say the recent event startled the young gentleman in a state of shell shock or just belief.

Seeing the strangers face at eye level, well mostly eye to eye, the man was slightly taller than he were. Arthur realized the man to be about younger than him. Maybe around the age of 19 or so.

"I'm up now. No longer in your way so you can leave if ya like." He said unsure why Arthur was still gaping at him. But then it hit the younger and he groaned in annoyance. "Ok I get what's going on. You can't believe your eyes, is that it? You're now star struck and don't want this moment to end huh?"

_Star struck? What was this bloke going on about now? _Finally Arthur seemed to find his voice and raised one of his large eyebrows at the boy. "What _'moment'_ exactly are you talking about?"

The younger one just laughed while shaking his blond head. "Dude it's alright, I get it. It's not every day a fan gets to meet me, Alfred F Jones." He fluttered his hands around as he said so.

_Alfred F Jones._ That name did ring some little bell in the back of Arthur's head. But he still felt in the dark on what '_Alfred'_ was going on about. Still, Arthur had better things to do than stand in the middle of the woods and talk to some lad who had just nearly fallen to his death. He glanced at his watch and sulked at the time. It was getting late and it was a Sunday. Stores closed early on Sundays and he needed to make it in time to that bookstore before it shuts its doors till morning.

Arthur put on a fake smile and did a little nod of the head before making his way past the younger. "As much as a pleasure it was to meet you Alfred, I have other plans I am in need to attend to with my time. Farewell." With a wave goodbye, Arthur walked away and left the boy standing there in complete silence, but that just can be assumed from the pain he seemed to be in.

Alfred listened to the Englishman talk but couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was definitely not was he was used to or what he had expected. The more he thought of it, the more embarrassed he started to feel about it. He stood and watched as the older man just calmly said his farewells and left him where he stood (and fell) in the dirt. Surely the man was just putting on an act about the situation. I mean he's Alfred F Jones for crying out loud!

"Hey! Wait up for a sec!?" Alfred called out as he limped awkwardly down the trial to catch up. Arthur wasn't paying the boy any mind and honestly didn't intend to till he felt his shoulder being grabbed roughly. Instinctively, Arthur spun around and clamped his fist down in a hard whack against the others arm.

Alfred hollered out a spill of curses and whimpers as he cradled his arm in pain. "What the hell man!" he shouted, rocking his arm back and forth as one would a child.

_He assaults me and yells like it's MY fault for his hurt arm!? He fell from a bloody tree for Gods sake! _

"Why are you following me? P-Please try to resist on touching me!" Arthur scolded the younger.

Alfred looked into those lively green eyes and found them fiercely boring right into him. Judging him with the same colors of the lax wild life that surrounded them. He immediately looked off somewhere to his right feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. It's just you left and didn't even ask something from me. Suppose I just thought that maybe you-"

"Yes?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Wanted an autograph or something ya know? Though most people want pictures of me with em…"

Somewhere in the distance a bird started to sing its song and waited for reply but received none. It tried again and was met again with the silent voice of the unknown. And at that moment, Alfred felt he knew how the little bird felt. He was that pretty little bird who called out and received zero attention.

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh out loud at Alfred or not because what he'd said was rather amusing. But the look on the boys face said that he was being quite serious. _Who was this lad honestly? _

"You thought I would want _your_ autograph?"

The bird sang again. Still nothing.

This was honestly a waste of Arthur's time. He should have left some time ago but yet he was still wondering around in the woods with no purpose and a camera full of film. So why was he still here? Ah, yes it was because of this dirt covered blond lad. The amount of time he spent with the younger was wasteful yet compelling. Usually he would ignore any type of conversation that a stranger would spark up with him but here he was. Listening to a boy who had fallen from a tree and insisting to hand out his autograph as if he were some celebrity.

Glancing at his watch, the Englishman frowned in distaste. "Sorry to cut this short lad, but I have absolutely no clue what you're going on about. Pictures and autographs won't be necessary. Good day." With that Arthur turned and continued his way back to his mini cooper that patiently waited for him in the dirt parking lot. The thought of air conditioning sounded brilliant to him and made him pick up his pace. Maybe he would make it to the book store-

"Wait!"

_Bugger… _

Alfred ran up to the brit and walked beside him but had to speed up as the other picked up their pace. He had no problem since his legs were longer. "Do you mind if I walk with you back? I kinda don't know my way out of here."

Arthur thought about that and then asked, "Is that why you were in that tree?"

Alfred cracked a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I was tryin to get a hawk eyes view of the area to find my way out."

"How did that work out for you?" Arthur couldn't resist but to smile at his own antic.

"Real funny dude." The American scuffed, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I didn't land on you!"

"Indeed…" He agreed glancing his eyes at the Americans body. He was quite tall and had a sturdy build. Surely the boy had to work out to get a body like that. A small part in Arthur made him a bit jealous.

They continued to walk in an awkward silence. Neither knowing quite what to say to the other. Occasionally their hands would skim each other's by accident causing them to swiftly yank their hands away.

Just as Arthur was beginning to enjoy the peaceful silence from the other, Alfred decided to ruin the moment by asking a question. "So… What are doin out here anyways? On a date or something?"

Arthur blushed as he kept his gaze straight ahead. His car almost being in visible view. _Thank God._

"Do you see me with anyone?" he snapped for some reason causing Alfred to close his mouth and look down, sliding his hands into his pockets. _Blasted_. The Brit sighed before clearing his throat. He didn't mean to snap at the boy. What had come over him?

"I'm a photographer." He slung the camera from over his back to hold in his hands. Alfred watched and stared at the camera as if interested in the device. "Came out in hope of getting some decent pictures of the wildlife."

"And did you?"

_No. Thanks to the overly paid weatherman and his tales of lies. "_Sadly no."

"That's too bad. What do you take photos of? And who for?"

_Why does he even care? _

"Mostly scenery but I sometimes take shots of the animals if I happen to come across them or if my publishers request it. I take photos for my own interest and nature magazines. Nothing high paying, but I find it satisfying enough."

Alfred nodded as Arthur spoke as if he found Arthur did fascinating. As Alfred listened, he couldn't help but finding his eyes wondering to the Englishman's pale pink lips as he spoke. And the way his green eyes would gaze ahead as if he were off somewhere taking that one meaningful shot that every photographer strived to capture at least once in their career.

"And you?"

"Hm?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know. I guess I like how peaceful it is here. It's nice to get away from the world and get lost every once in a while. And I mean that literally. Getting lost in the woods is awesome! But not after dark, then it just gets freakin creppy as hell."

_Getting away from the world?_ Arthur wouldn't have taken the American as the type to want to get away from society. He seemed like the sort that lived life to its peak and took chances, partied hard, and, Arthur wondered his eyes over the youngers body once more, worked out. The boy didn't add up and made Arthur interested in his life outside these woods.

The next thing Arthur said surprised him and Alfred both. "What exactly is your occupation that you are trying to get away from?"

To Arthur's surprise, Alfred let out a booming laugh and ran his fingers threw his silky blond hair. Not that Arthur thought it looked silky or anything.

"You don't watch much TV, do you?"

"I-uh suppose I don't. Does it relate to what I was asking?" Once Arthur thought about it, he really didn't watch the telly at all. Books could tell a story better than any over paid actor and their poor acting skills.

"Yup! But since you don't know, I won't tell you." Alfred winked and Arthur glowered at him through his rising blush.

"Why not? I told you of my profession. It only seems fair."

"Yeah I know but I like that you don't know. If you did then my entire adventure into the woods would have a huge waste of time."

Arthur scuffed at him mentioning time. If only he had more of it to spare.

Arthur didn't even realize it but they were both only a few feet from his car. He stopped and gazed at the driver's side. Why was he just staring? Why doesn't he just say his goodbyes to Alfred and leave already like he had planned?

"I take it this is your car huh?" the American chuckled and kicked one of the back tires with his shoe faintly. "It fits you somehow."

He looked at his mini cooper then back to Alfred's grinning face. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you referring that we are both minor?"

"I was going to say British but that's one also!" Alfred snickered when the other furrowed his eyebrows looking away. Damn, he set himself up for that one.

They both stood there again in that obstinate silence. This time Alfred was the one looking away as Arthur watched the younger man. He looked as though hard in thought and that something was troubling him deeply. Had he done something wrong? Wasn't the lad just smiling and laughing at him only a moment ago?

The shorter man began to dread and scattered through things in his head for an answer to his current problematic. Replying their conversations over only to find nothing out of sort.

"Um hey,"

Arthur noticed that Alfred was staring at him with those blue eyes shining with determination.

"What is your name?" The question threw Arthur off before he remembered that he never introduced himself to the American. How dare he call himself a gentleman.

"Arthur Kirkland. Why?"

Alfred smiled and walked up to Arthur before stopping but only a foot from the Englishman. He then stuck out his hand for the other man to take hold of. Arthur curiously watched as he put his own hand into the others larger and tougher one.

"Nice you meet you Arthur. I'm Alfred F. Jones but you can just call me Al or Alfred."

_Oh, how kind. _

Arthur sympathetically smiled and shook the others hand in return. The feeling of his smaller hand in the others rough one was odd but nice at the same time. _Reassuring_.

"Do you have a phone by any chance Arthur?"

_Of course I have a phone? Why on earth would the lad think I didn't? _

Without really thinking much of what he was doing, Arthur pulled his hand away and went searching into his trousers pocket before presenting his iPhone to Alfred.

"Nice phone." Alfred took the phone from him and ignored the protest he got in return.

"W-what are you doing?" He watched as Alfred positioned the phone in front of face as he smiled that cheeky smile he seemed to always do before a flash went off and a snapping sound.

_Did he just take a picture of himself with my phone? _

He continued to watch as the younger blond went typing away, grinning to himself as he did so. Arthur had an idea of what he was doing but he dared not to think about it in case of getting his hopes up.

"There!" Alfred beamed handing the brit his phone back who just stared at it in question.

"What did you do to it?" he requested holding the phone as if it where about to shatter in his palm.

Alfred laughed at that then started walking backwards away from the elder. "You'll see!" he sang before darting off down the road leaving Arthur standing abandoned by his car.

_Did he honestly just mess with my phone then run off? The insolence! _

Arthur watched the blond run off till he was lost down the road and nothing but a speck. As he watched, something inside of him started to slow and die down. Leaving him feeling vacant and secluded. _But why?_ The annoying American was finally gone and he was free to leave and do what he may! Though when it came down to it, Arthur would rather spend the afternoon talking to the blond than walking up and down aisle in search of a somewhat stimulating book. Arthur smiled as a silly though crossed his cognizance. In a bookstore, adorable blonds just don't go spilling from the rafters.

Did he just think of Alfred as _adorable_? Shaking his head to clear his reflections, Arthur opened his trunk to put his camera gear away then proceeded into the drivers seat.

The clock flashed 5:59. He grimaced as he thought about how much time had flown right by him. But it didn't feel wasted. Something fascinating filled in those bleak hours of nothingness that were caused from the weather not being on his side.

Suddenly Arthur's phone began to buzz and sing a song from the Beatles. Slightly astonished that someone was actually calling him, he looked at the screen and instantly became flustered at what he was saw.

A picture of a smiling American blond was grinning up at him with a toothy white grin. Above his picture was the glowing name of Alfred F Jones but the boy had put his name in as just Al. Under it was option to _accept_ in green or _decline _in red. Arthur gulped and hesitantly brought the phone up to his ear. He was insanely nervous and he didn't even know why. For Christ sake he just talked face to face with the younger only a few minutes ago!

"Hello?" Arthur mumbled before a silly smile made its way upon his lips.

With his car window half open, a bird somewhere in the woods sang his song again and this time it was returned as the two sang in beautiful harmony.

* * *

**AN:** End of chapter one. Review? Oh and should this be a USUK or UKUS. Just curious


	2. Chapter 2: Yankee doodle and the Sire

**~Chapter 2: Sire & Yankee~ **

* * *

Rain pattered on the rooftop in a steady rhythm that most would find soothing enough to fall asleep to at night. Everything outside the window was faded two shades darker than its original color, making the world look bleak. It was soothing to have the world dimmed down and air rinsed of its impurities till the next summer rain shower.

Arthur was laying down across his loveseat with his hands folded neatly together atop his chest as he gazed at that one dark spot on his ceiling like he had for the last who knows how many hours. Most people would use the rain as an excuse to stay indoors but Arthur usually did quite the opposite. The rain was his excuse for leaving his loft because that was the time when the streets were empty and no one bothered another. He wished very much for that to be normal but he had long gotten over that after moving to America where everyone was bloody happy all the time.

The blond sighed and turned his head to the coffee table where his phone had been set down and undisturbed for the past week. Yes, latterly a week has gone by where the device received zero calls, voicemails, and text messages. The last he had used it was on his field day out in the forest to catch simulating photos of the intense wildlife and marvelous animal habitats. _Monotonous_ was what he thought of the task. But the day didn't go all down hill exactly.

Sure, he had almost been crushed to death by a tree swinging America, but that event led to him having an endearing blondes name and number assigned into his _almost_ empty contact list. The boy _Alfred_ had forcefully put his number into his phone then proceeded to actually call him afterwards. Arthur would have thought of the whole think as a joke but the hour-long phone chat they had proved otherwise.

God, Arthur couldn't even remember what all they talked about, or should he say what _ALFRED _talked about. The American went on and on about what seemed as just pointless chatter but Arthur couldn't find himself hanging up. It made him feel warm on the inside that someone was actually interested into speaking so avidly with him even though he did little to none of the chatting. But oddly enough Arthur found himself frowning in sorrow when the babbling American fell silent. He didn't know much of how to work his phone but he knew enough to understand that Alfred had hung up on him with no cheerio.

_You're acting irresponsible Arthur Kirkland. Pick yourself up and go do something with your day and forget the git. _

He held his breath and watched the phone on the wooden table for a few more pleading seconds that he would prove himself wrong and the git would call back. But it had been a week since then and absolutely nothing happened.

Finally he let out his breath and sat upright, wincing as his back cracked from being unmoved for hours in an awkward position. Slowly he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he faced out the window leading to his balcony. His large green eyes watched the rain droplets scurry down the window and cluster at the bottom for the final plunge of their journey.

_If my life where a rain droplet… _

Atlas he stood and picked up the small device into his pale hands. Frowning at the blackened screen that had been the same dreadful color for the past week. His grip around the object grew tighter before he tossed it across the room and watched it bounce from the couch and onto the floor. On any other day he would panic and race to device and pray that he hadn't caused any more damage but today he was feeling so damn grim that he smirked and watched it play dead upon the wooden floor.

"Cheers you bloody thing." He muttered. It was meant as a goodbye directly to phone and whoever had last called him on it. In other words, it was a good riddance to the boy Alfred.

Suddenly a scratching noise came from the window in an insistent aggravating way. Confused, Arthur walked over and gazed out into the overcast and rainy evening. Nothing out of the ordinary though his neighbor really did need to tend to their patio flowers. Truly, Arthur wasn't even sure if those were flowers anymore.

_**Scratch, scratch, scratch. **_

_There is goes again…_

Arthur opened his back door feeling a bit agitated but gasped in disbelief when a small feline came racing past him through the doors small crack. He hurriedly spun around and watched it zip under his grey sofa.

"Oi!" Arthur rushed over and got onto his hands and knees, ducking to get a glimpse of the ill-mannered intruder. A pair of wide lime colored eyes gawked back at him in the same intensity.

"Now you come out from under there this instant! Don't make me go seize my broom!" The cat meowed in reply and scooted further away from the enraged Englishman. "Very well then." He mumbled before reaching out his right arm under the couch in attempt to snatch the pesky little feline. "Oh lovely you're soaked." He growled when his fingers made contact with the cat's fur. "Now hold still-ouch!"

Arthur quickly recalled his arm and caressed his offended hand. The cat had the nerve to bite him. _Oh he definitely has to go._

Shifting his position, he stretched out his other arm and grinned victoriously when he gripped the annoying cat by the back of its neck where he couldn't assault him again. "Have you now…" he announced before yanking the cat out from under his sofa and held him up as if it were a head in one of his favorite Shakespeare performances.

Though his moment of triumph was cut short as his breath slowed and heart rate calmed at the sight before him. His victory was starting to feel like a crime the longer he stared at the _so-called pest. _

The cats lime eyes were wide and pleading at him as if he were just scooped up by a voracious hawk. The little guys fur was matted and clung to him because he was utterly drenched from the outdoor rain. The thing looked so positively pathetic that it made Arthur want to cuddle it close to his chest, but having a soaked cat pressed against him would ruin his dark olive sweater he brought with him from England.

Green eyes met green and a peculiar connection was made between the two and Arthur knew right then what had to be done for him to feel righteous again.

Sighing softly to himself, he placed the dazed cat atop his couch and fetched a blanket to bundle the cold little one up in. Putting his red rain boots on, (which brought back horrid memories of a certain American fellow) Arthur scooped the feline into his arm then cradled it with one while he steadied his umbrella.

Locking his front door behind him, Arthur began to hum softly to himself and the cat as he made his way down the rainy sidewalk to the nearest pet hospital.

**~.~**

"400 bloody dollars!?" Arthur snapped at the veterinarian. As if he would pay that much money for some silly stray that happened to wound up at his door then under his couch. He couldn't just go spending his money and be some gaudy animal hero, he had bills to pay!

The man sighed as the Englishman carried on with his rant on how animal bills were through the roof and something about needing tea. The vet doctor, Heracles, soothed the sleepy little Scottish fold in his arms who purred with each stroke. The poor little guy was on the point of starvation and needed all his shots that his previous owners failed to give him as a kitten. To his relief, the animal had no broken limbs and was quite alert in his state. He assured Mr. Kirkland that the cat would be healthy again in no time and just needed a lot off rest and fed normally. All was fine till he informed the price of the twos little visit. Clearly the Englishman never owned any time of pet before to know that animal doctor visits are just as expensive as humans.

"Please do not raise your voice sir, the cat is trying to rest." He held out his hand to silence the other. "Now I understand if this may come as a surprise to you but it was the necessary amount for what had to be done. We do accept credit here if that's your method of payment-"

"Necessary!? I say that you put the pitiful thing in more pain than actually helping it! You saw how it reacted to those shots! You should have let it scurry off after its first attempt from you harming it!" Arthur felt his face heating up and could only imagine what color it appeared to be at the moment.

"All cats need shots Mr. Kirkland." He shook his head and began petting the purring cat in against his white coat. "Now will you be paying for them? If not, then we will be keeping him here till he finds a new home."

"W-wait! I found him so why can't I keep him?" he asked as he watched the cat in the doctor's arms yawn. Its ears were folded back and eyes droopy because of the effect the medicine had on him. A part of him wanted to rip the cat from the mans arms and run out the doors as fast as he could manage, while another part wanted nothing more than to deal with an expensive animal who he had no clue how to take care of.

"I'm sorry but you brought him in as a stray. If you pay the bills then I will gladly hand him over for you to adopt."

"And if I don't?"

"Then he's ours. So what will it be Mr. Kirkland? I have many other patients that I must attend to." He watched as the Englishman's face drop into a disappointed look. He felt bad for him but if the man couldn't pay one bill then how would he pay for another when the cat was in need of a check up or perhaps injured?

"Listen, I will let you think about it for some reasonable amount of time. I can hold him for a week at best while you make up your mind. If you happen to change it, then I will appreciatively give you the cat for yours to keep. Does this sound all right to you?"

Arthur thought it over as he watched the Scottish fold open his matching green eyes and stare at him. It was as if the animal understand their negotiation and wanted him agree to the terms so he could finally have a home. Arthur chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed the options. Paying for an extra mouth to feed didn't seem too costly to him. He never thought about getting a pet before so maybe trying something new would be a good test for him. He had a week right? That was plenty of time to decide about both their fates.

"You don't suppose I may hold him?" Arthur asked in loss at the little cats pleads.

Dr. Heracles smiled sympathetically at that and gently handed the little fur ball over to the green-eyed gentleman who held the cat in his arms awkwardly. Clearly it looked that he had never held a cat before by the odd look the veterinarian was giving him before walking off land leaving the two be.

Arthur smiled down at the Scottish fold he cradled in his arms like an infant. He had an orange patch of fur around one half of his head that surrounded an eye and a matching orange fluffy tail. He had to admit that he looked a whole let healthier once fed and groomed.

"Not going to bite me now are you?" he chuckled when the cat meowed in reply.

"That's what I thought… Now I wonder what your name could have been? Don't suppose I could guess do you?" the cat had this odd type of mouth where it always looked like it was frowning. Arthur found it amusing and abnormally yet comforting familiar.

"_Hm_ how about William?" the cat made no reply so he carried on with his list of cat names or what he thought would be interesting names for a cat to him.

"Harry?"

_**Nothing**_

"Louis?"

_**Nothing**_

"This may be original and I apologize in advance, but how about Scotty?" This time Arthur did get a reaction and the little fold meowed and wiggled around in his arms.

Arthur fought to keep hold of the riled up animal as it tried to flee from his grasp. He realized that maybe that was the cats previous name and he didn't like it or its last owners. _The poor little fellow and its typical cliché name._

"No need to fret I promise that If I were to adopt you then that wouldn't be your name." the cat paused and glared him at him as if he questioned the _'If I were to adopt you." _

"Now, now don't go giving me that kind of look. I was only being truthful. It would foolish to get either of our hopes up… Now what to name a cat like you…?" Arthur mumbled as he thought aloud to himself.

Choosing a name for cat couldn't possibly be that hard but somehow it turned out to be that way. And was he even going to adopt the animal and its costly bill anyway? No point in naming the guy and growing attached if he was just going to hand it over and carry on out the vet doors. He should hand over the cat to the vet before he starts to convince himself into keeping it.

"How about Iggy?" a voice with an American accent offered from behind him. Arthur wiggled his noise at the distaste in the name as did the little Scottish fold.

"How repugnant… That couldn't even be a human name non less a cat name." The Englishman instantly replied to the stranger before he turned around to face him. "Obviously you must have meant that as a joke to-" but he stopped when his eyes laid upon the insisting stranger who was madly grinning at him almost childishly but still managed to look handsome.

"Hey Arthur! Long time no see huh?" Alfred chuckled as Arthur just stared at him in shock. "Now that's the reaction I expected to receive the first time we met!" he laughed more.

_That git… That git is laughing at me! H-how dare he laugh in my face after being so rude to hang up on me and never call back! That cheeky little brat truly thinks he is some bloody god! _

"**You!"** was all that the shorter blond was able to utter. The cat in his arms started to meow in protest from his grip getting too tight for comfort.

"'_You_'? Did you forget my name already? That's not very nice Arthur. Even after I gave you my number and called you like a gentleman." Alfred put his hand over his heart as if he really were in internal pain. "I think I may need an apology…"

_Apology my arse! _

"How dare you! If any were to apologize then best it be you!" Arthur raged with the cat growing increasingly agitated in his arms.

Alfred looked bewildered at Arthur's outlash as his happy blue eyes immediately fell to appear offended. "I'm sorry but did I do something? Was the name Iggy really that horrible or somethin? I thought it was rather cute but-"

"Oh you forget already hm? Well maybe this will remind you!" The green-eyed man patted his pockets for his phone but felt nothing as the memory of him angrily tossing it across his living space popped up.

_Blasted_.

The American raised an eyebrow as he watched the Brit maneuver the cat around in his arms as he slapped his coat then slacks pockets. "What is supposed to be reminding me?"

"I don't have it with it at the moment due to a moment of aggression but,"

"A moment of what?" Alfred snorted finding it humorous.

"Piss off. I was going to show you my phone. You know, the device that you called me on then hung up and proceeded to never call again." Arthur felt his face growing redder than when he was arguing with Dr. Heracles. Though immediately after saying it, Arthur regretted it. Now the bloke was going to that he was waiting around all week for him to call like some silly school lass. True, he was waiting around literally everyday for a ring but he didn't like to think of himself to.

"I wasn't waiting for you to call or anything, just came across to me as rather rude."

The look on the younger blondes face was an expression of confusion for a lengthy while before he snapped out of it and formed his lips in an O shape.

"You think that I hung up on you thennn never tried to call back? Is that it?"

Arthur gulped but nodded his head agreeing that he was correct.

That's when the entire vet hospital filled with a booming laugher that caused several of the animals to panic that were nearby. Alfred clutched his sides and continued to laugh even when others gave him disapproving looks.

Arthur just gaped at him and tried to hush him several times before he felt the corners of his lips wanting to turn upward also. Something about the blonde boy made him feel carefree and want to express joy even when in such a place as a hospital. It was wrong.

"Alfred you git! Get ahold of yourself! You're attracting too much attention towards yourself and I." he insisted. The Scottish cat in his arms hissed in annoyance and tried to get away from the brash American. Arthur almost let him.

"Ahh okay, okay I'm good now." He panted, whipping his eyes free of any tears. "It's just you're too cute Arthur, you know that?"

"I-uh no. Not really." The Brit fumbled with his words when his face turned a whole new shade red. "What do you mean by that?"

"I never hung up on you that night, and I honestly did call you back right after. Actually, for a week after." Arthur clung to the cat tighter as his heart skipped a beat as Alfred spoke. "Yup. I pretty much called you everyday but every time it went straight to your voice mail."

"Oh..."

Alfred smiled and slid his hands into his dark hoodie pockets. "I really did try and get in touch with you Arthur. I liked talking to you."

"I could tell. You practically blabbed my ear off the last time from your non-stop rant of god who knows what you were going on about." Arthur shook his head and started petting the cat that had finally calmed in his hold. Maybe having a cat wouldn't be so bad after all.

It then struck Arthur that he was in a vet hospital with Alfred who appeared petless at the moment. Why was the lad here?

"So I'm guessing that you came here with a pet? Or is this where you usually come when you feel ill?" Arthur smirked at the look on the younger face as he puzzled for a moment before getting the insult.

"Good one Arthur! But I'm here with my cat, Yankee." Alfred reveled that toothy smile of his that Arthur found himself smiling along with.

"Where is he then?"

"Good question…" Alfred muttered spinning around several times, looking around his feet where he thought the cat would be. "Huh I guess the dude wandered off somewhere-"

"Ah! Well if it isn't my favorite popular American cat owner. Looking for someone?" Just then Dr. Heracles came around the corner with a fluffy and heavy-looking cat bundled in his arms.

"Hey doc! You found Yankee!" Alfred rushed up to him and took '_Yankee'_ into his arms.

Arthur curiously watched the other cat as did the little Scottish fellow in his arms. They both observed as Alfred swung his over-weight happy feline in the air as if it were a small child. The two seemed horribly similar in a way.

"Where was the little dude this time?" Alfred asked, cradling Yankee who was purring loudly.

"I was in my office trying to take a nap when I heard clawing at my door. I went to check who it might be when Yankee came marching in with his noise in the air and climbed his way onto my desk where I keep the cat treats." He shook his brown haired head and leered at the two.

"Uh sorry about that doc." Alfred said scratching his head nervously. "I cut him down on his food to help him lose some weight and stopped with the treats also. The little guy is not so little like he used to be."

Yankee stirred and meowed in protest. Arthur chuckled and heard a small noise escape the cat he was holding. Yankee's ears perked up at hearing the noise also and spun his furry head around to face Arthur but narrowed his eyes on what he was holding.

Abruptly Yankee leaped from Alfred's hold and wobbled its way over to the Brit. The cat stopped right at his feet before stretching up and clawing at his trousers as if attempting to climb them.

"Bad Yankee! You're scaring Iggy!" Alfred scolded him before scooping him back up with a little bit of trouble due to the fact that he was heavy and fretting around as if he were about to receive a bath.

Arthur glared at the cat then to his trousers. Luckily there weren't no rips or tears.

"Geez I've never seen him so excited about another cat before! He must have taken a real liking to Iggy or something for him to go crazy like that." He soothed the irked cat in his arms that kept trying to escape.

The cat in Arthur's arms clung to him for dear life. He could feel him shaking with fear as he prayed that his sweater wasn't being torn.

"His name isn't Iggy and obviously. He's going senseless."

Alfred laughed and bear hugged his cat. "Yeah but that gives me a great idea! We should set them up on some sort of cat date or something. It would be fun for them and we can hang out during the mean time."

Arthur swallowed and looked down at the feline who was frozen and looking up at him as if begging him to say _no_ to the offer.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. We would have to set it up first but I don't know how since my phone seems to be broken."

"Maybe you should try charging it. That may be your problem." Alfred winked then gave Dr. Heracles a handshake and a sorry on his and both Yankees behalf.

"I'll give you a call about that date okay Arthur? Make sure to charge your phone!" he then lifted his hood over his head and pulled the strings to tighten it around his face in an odd looking manner before putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. _Odd, it's raining._ Arthur thought. Then the American strode out of the vet hospital with his overly excited and plump cat in his arms.

Arthurs mind immediately went back to what the younger had just said. _Did he just call it a date? For the cats or for us? _

Still Arthur blushed and smiled at the thought. Who would have imagined that he would run into Alfred in a vet's office and him also owning a cat? A coughing noise brought Arthur back and he turned to face Dr. Heracles who was raising an eyebrow and grinning at him.

Arthur furrowed his large brows and frowned at the look he was receiving from the Greek Doctor. "What are looking at?"

"Oh nothing. It's just time that I take the cat back now unless, you've changed your mind?" he said in a wavering tone that made the Englishman role his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take the cat and pay that ridiculous bill of yours." He muttered.

"I had a feeling you would change your mind."

The two walked around the part of the hospital that had a little store as the Doctor helped Arthur pick out all the things he would need to own a cat. Arthur chose everything but the bed and the collar. The cat picked those out for himself which amused Dr. Heracles and baffled Arthur.

The collar that the cat had picked out was all green with a gold name tag in the shape of a crown. Arthur had to admit he found that rather amusing and that the cat had personality.

"Have you picked a name for him yet Mr. Kirkland?" the Greek man asked at the engraving station to engrave the name into the gold tags.

Arthur thought about it and eyed the cat who was glaring at a dog that goofily sat across from them. The dog barked and began chasing his tail in circles; his cat rolled his eyes and held his head high as if he looked down upon the other animal.

"I think I will name him Sire." The Scottish fold looked up at him and Arthur took that as an approval.

"I find that oddly fitting." The doctor said as the engraving machine began.

Once done, Arthur latched the collar around Sire's neck and who put up little to no protest once latched. He held his head high as if it were a crown. Arthur grinned and scooped Sire into his arms and paid the man his bloody bill and all the other fees from the day's unexpected trip.

Arthur would have never guessed earlier that rainy dreadful morning that he would adopt a stray witty cat and run into Alfred who ask him on a date a confess that he wanted to talk to him as much as he did. In the end he agreed that he was being over dramatically about the whole phone thing. It wasn't Alfred's fault; it was his.

The blond englishman walked out the automatic doors and stood along the side walk with a baffled look on his face before saying, "Did I _really_ just adopt a cat?"

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for the read mates.


End file.
